Rayne
|Date of death = |Place of death = |Affiliation(s) = Brimstone Society |Previous affiliation = |Profession(s) =Assassin Vampire Slayer Monster Huntress |Position(s) =Empress (Temporary as of 2004) |Previous position(s) = Brimstone Agent |Partner(s) = Severin |Previous partner(s) =Mynce |Relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Kagan (Father: Deceased) Ephemera (Half sister: Deceased) Ferril (Half sister: Deceased) Xerx Mephistopheles (Half brother: Deceased) Dariel Zerenski (Half brother: Deceased) Unraveler (Half brother: Deceased) Delinda (Half sister: Deceased) Mora (Half sister: Alive) Svetlana Lupescu (Half sister: MIA) |Status = Alive |Game(s) = BloodRayne BloodRayne 2 |Comic(s) = |English voice = (BR, BR2) |Japanese voice = |Image caption = “You scared...? Don’t wanna play anymore?”}} Rayne is the main protagonist of the BloodRayne series. She is the daughter of the vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman, making her a dhampir. She is an agent of the Brimstone Society, a secret organization who works to protect humanity from all supernatural evil Appearance Rayne is an attractive female dhampir with crimson neck-length hair, flawless light skin and green eyes in the BloodRayne 2 game. In the first game, her skin is pale and eyes are green. She has a slender feminine figure with an above average height but also possesses an athletic physique. She wears red lipstick, black mascara and lavender eyeshadow. Her signature dominatrix-esque outfit consists of a red and black leather corset, matching skin-tight pants, long sleeves stitched to fingerless gloves, and high-heeled leather boots stitched to the pants. She also wears a choker with a leviathan cross (symbol of the Brimstone Society) in a red jeweled necklace as well as black ribbons attached to large rings in her hair. Personality Rayne is a very complex woman. She is shown to be headstrong, snarky, gutsy, intelligent, very profanatory, sadistically seductive, and takes her job seriously as long as it aligns with her interests. As a result of it, she is extremely confident in her abilities when it comes to fighting and killing. Rayne is strong-willed, independent and can survive on her own with no help if necessary. She had rarely shown any sign of emotions such as alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress on a mission when she was younger, except for vengeful determination, violence and rage. Usually she had her own sense of fun with the bloody carnage she dispatches onto the forces of evil, often toying with them. Now being older, she grew less cold and emotionally suppressed; becoming more lively, expressive, and mature. As a child, Rayne was innocent, happy, and gentle natured. She couldn’t even bring herself to harm the butterflies she added to her collection - even dead ones, preferring to tape them down rather than impaling with pins to bring the least amount of harm and suffering. Only upon the death of her mother and the maternal side of her family at the hands of her father, Kagan, was Rayne left alone with no one to love and care for her, except for Prof. Tremayne - who found and took her in. Throughout her teenage years, she harbored deep hatred and vengeance in her heart. Setting out to track down and kill her father and any other vampires that stood in her way. Her once pure heart, now hardened and turned stone cold, but still harbors a deep sadness within. Due to her personal upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also tenacious, resourceful, persistent and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Despite her initial cold attitude to the world and humanity, she is not completely cruel and ruthless to everyone. She does form relationships with her mentor Mynce and partner Severin as well as other people who know her well and she will help the weak to a certain degree. She still has somewhat of a kind and gentle soul while she puts on a tough face in a battle since Rayne lost her family and almost everyone she cared for, as well as being a powerful dhampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents, but is capable of honoring a last request if she chooses. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, who kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from the fear, pain and death of her foes. She behaved sadistic and malicious, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, and is uncaring towards her victims even though she stated that she "doesn't approve of senseless killing" in the first game - meaning that towards people or creatures that kill senselessly to the undeserving and for evil. She is also rather cocky, flirtatious and belittles her opponents before killing them. History Rayne is an American dhampir, born some time in 1915. She was conceived by her mothers rape by her father, Kagan. Years after Rayne was born, he later drove her mother insane, murdered her and Rayne's entire family on her mothers side so that the only person Rayne could turn to was him. This wasn't done out of cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created" so his children would be loyal only to him and used in his cult army for holding dominion over the human race. At some point after her mothers death, she was taken in by Prof. Tremayne in Europe before she could have become like the rest of her siblings. Presumably, she didn’t know he was affiliated with the Brimstone Society until her recruitment. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. She hunted all across Europe, where she murdered vampires for information before being apprehended by police. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. Not long after in 1933, news of her vampire slaying caught the attention of the Brimstone Society. Soon after, she was being watched and then recruited at 18 years old. Her first official assignment was to find survivors in the town of Mortton, Louisiana and eradicate a supernatural infestation. Upon destroying the source, the Maraiseq Queen, she discovered a strange glowing rib in its body. The rib immediately moved on it's own as Rayne touched it and forced itself into her own rib cage as she fell over in pain. Shortly after, a man by the name of Jurgen Wulf found her and pulled the rib out of Rayne's chest with his own gloved demonic hand and left her for dead. Five years later, Rayne was assigned to infiltrate a Nazi sub-bay and mining facility on the coast of Argentina to gather information on lost demonic relics and kill officers of a secret branch of Nazis call the G.G.G. Later on, Rayne found the relic the Nazis were mining for, the left eye of Beliar, the demon that was the orginal ruler of hell before Lucifer. To continue her mission, she stowed away on a U-boat that took her to Germany, where she learned the G.G.G. were searching for the most powerful and dangerous relic in Castle Gaustadt, the Black Heart of Beliar. After fighting her way through the castle ruins, G.G.G. officers, and monstrous feral vampires she confronts Jurgen Wulf and the accidentally resurrected Beliar, putting an end to them both and saving the world from unholy devastation. For the next 65 years after 1939 and the apparent death of her father in Brimstone Headquaters, she was denied killing Kagan herself and made it a personal mission to gather information on and kill the vampiric family of Kagan to avenge her mothers family and her father figure, Sir Treymane. During this time, the Cult of Kagan was conducting research and planning for world domination. These plans were put into action on October 31, 2004 at the mansion of Dariel Zerenski, the aristocratic son of Kagan. Many of New York City's prominent and powerful citizens were killed at his estate and many unfortunate people that live and work on the streets of the city were being kidnapped. Rayne and her parter, Severin, were assigned to investigate and put an end to the Cult of Kagan. Racing against time, Rayne soon enough discovers their plan, to cover the city skies with a blood-red cloud called the Shroud that will fully block the rays of the sun to allow vampires to walk around freely during the day. Fearing the possible outcome, Rayne destroys a tower that produces the Shroud, but its too late. There were other towers built around the city and she saw that Kagan was still alive. During this time, Brimstone has gone silent and the city is in ruins by being overrun with vampires, so Rayne and Severin go on their own to reach Kagan's tower and kill her remaining evil step-siblings. One by one they all fall to Rayne till she reaches Kagan's throne room and fights him to the death, avenging her mother, city and unfortunate life - ironically making herself one of the few surviving members in her entire family tree by killing Kagan’s side of the family. With her father dead, Rayne assumed control of the vampire kingdom Kagan made and the Sun Gun until the city and other areas affected are purged of all vampiric evil, giving herself the title of "Empress". But the threat doesn't end there. During the fight, Kagan mentioned there being others like him all over the Earth that rule their own respective kingdoms, and will want to come and claim his kingdom for themselves. Unfortunately, the Shroud had spread far, and a meeting room of Overlords could be seen discussing about Rayne within the “Shrouded” and devastated city of Washington D.C. Brimstone had made preparations if there was ever going to be a vampire apocalypse. They took their operations underground and to gather as many survivors as they can. But it's likely they've drawn definite lines and will kill anything even vaguely vampiric, possibly including Rayne and Severin, leaving their current relationship with the organization unknown. Plot ''BloodRayne She was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation. They sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. One of these missions required her to use her vampiric powers against the Nazis, who were on the verge of using magical artifacts to bring Hitler victory in the coming war. Rayne also learned of a plan to use demonic parasites called Daemites against the enemies of the Nazis, after they had been tested on prisoners. Rayne hunted the Daemites to their source, gaining the eye of Beliar in the process. She blew up the base and defeated the high ranking Nazi Mauler in single combat. She traced Jürgen Wulf to Germany and faced off with him and the accidentally reborn Beliar, the original ruler of Hell. Rayne managed to triumph over the both of them and was told that her father had been found. BloodRayne 2 60 years after her failed attempt to kill Kagan at Brimstone headquarters, Rayne investigated her siblings. Traveling all over the world and killing those loyal to her father one by one. The last remaining of the Kagan Cult converged within New York City to begin a new age for the vampire race with Kagan as its Emperor. Using the “Shroud” to allow Vampires to roam freely in daylight. Rayne succeeded in killing her father, but unfortunately, the Shroud still lingers over the city and beyond. Rayne declares that she will somehow destroy it and the vampire plague. At the end, Severin tells Rayne that more vampire overlords will come after Rayne to claim her fathers empire and Brimstone Society makes base in the city, rescuing any survivors. Ending with Rayne saying: "These next few years are going to be very interesting". Equipment * '''Twin Blades': Rayne's signature weapons. In the Twin Blades comic, it’s explained they’re steel blades forged and tempered inside a furnace that had a magic brimstone from hell thrown into it; turning its fire a blazing blue, the blades were expertly crafted into a custom shape and function. Rayne obtained these in Ireland from an old man named Declan Finney in 1932, who was once dhampir himself, a blacksmith, the original owner and maker, as well as a former agent of the Brimstone Society. They are the last known pair to exist, though its possible other blades of similar make still exist. The blades were originally made to be used in a tonfa-like style before being converted into what they are now with strong spring-powered and pivoting mechanisms. They are attached to bracers, which are secured to her forearms; perpendicular reinforced steel handles on the overside of the blades provide a secure hold and can bear a heavy load; when not in use, they pivot 180° behind Rayne’s arms and lock in place until triggered to spring forward; the blades are three feet long, double-edged and indestructible. Courtesy of the hellish runes located near the base of the handles, they build up, focus and redirect her Rage, granting her the Bloodrage and Fury abilities after a sufficient number of slashes to enemies. Although supernaturally sharp and tough, there are some things they have difficulty cutting or peircing. Vampires, demons and other creatures of evil of extremely vulnerable to the "hell-borne" steel blades. Rayne has nicknamed them her “Angels.” * Silver Steel Stiletto Heels:' ' Rayne's black leather boots have seven inch heels, the bottom half of which are three inch conical steel spikes that project out the upper half of the heel as a part of her attire. When she kicks an enemy they will be injured or killed by the heels piercing tips. The silver steel alloy is very durable and able to resist the constant stresses Rayne puts on them when on a mission without wear or breaking, though it’s possible she can get them replaced if need be. * Chain Harpoon: A gift from her former mentor, Mynce, and tempered in a similar manner as Rayne's blades. She is equipped with a miniature harpoon and its housing secured under her left wrist. She launches it with a hidden trigger to pierce and hook her enemies with the barbed dart at the front, then pulls back on the chain in order to reel an enemy closer to feed or throw them in a direction she chooses before a time-delay mechanism retracts it back. It can also be used to interact with objects, potentially used as a grappling hook (Mynce used hers in such a manner after her fight with Rayne to save herself from the fall before the wall broke open.) and used as a mid range weapon that does a small amount of damage. The chain can extend to a decent range around 40 feet in length. * Various Firearms and Explosives: In the first game Rayne can hold a variety of guns she finds in her surroundings or taken from killed enemies, but when they run out of bullets she will discard them because she doesn't have additional ammo. (She cannot pick up ammo, but can replace discarded guns.) She has the strength to fire fully automatic guns in each hand regardless of recoil, wield heavy firearms effortlessly and with deadly accuracy as if they were toys. She can carry four light guns, two heavy guns, two explosives and one special weapon. Fully equipped, she’s unhindered by over 120 lbs of her heaviest gear. Types used: Revolvers:'' ' Smith & Wesson M1917 Smith & Wesson .44 Double Action Colt 1873 Single Action Army Cavalry Model '''Semi Automatic Pistols: Walther PP Mauser M712 Luger P08 Luger P08 Artillery Repeating Rifles: Winchester Model 1892 Jennings Rifle 3rd Model Shotguns: Browning Auto-5 Ithaca 37 Deer Slayer Police Special Sawed-Off Winchester Model 21 Battle Rifles: M1918 BAR FG42 Type 1 Submachine Guns: M3 Grease Gun MP38 MP28 Assault Rifle (One type in game): StG44 Light and Heavy Machine Guns: MG08 MG08/15 MG42 Sniper Rifle (One type in game): G43 Springfield M1903 (This gun was scrapped from the game, but is shown in the game manual and strategy guide.) Grenade Launcher (One type in game): Granatewerf (This is a fictional experimental weapon with no real-world counterpart.) Rocket Launchers: Panzerfaust 60 RPzB 54 Panzerschreck Explosives: Dynamite Stick Model 24 Stielhandgranate * The Carpathian Dragons: Found in the second game at the beginning in Zerenski‘s mansion on Halloween night. Rayne wields these twin pistols of legend that alchemically process blood in order to make solid projectiles that are lethal to vampires as well as non-vampires. These pistols have an 18th century design - resembling flintlocks of the time - with silver frames adorned in tribal-like markings. They gain their ammunition by draining blood through large hypodermic needles under the muzzles from Rayne's victims and storing it in their reservoirs, or when empty, drawing it directly from Rayne herself but never completely to the point of death. They can only be used by dhampirs, though it is not explained how or why, and have six firing modes. Each mode has two upgrade levels to increase the maximum ammunition count and other improvements. Metal or ballistic armor is capable of significantly suppressing the bullet damage of the first three modes but not the Blood Bomb, Flame or Hammer. Firing Modes: Blood Shot'' - Semi-automatic fire Lv. 1: 40 max capacity Lv. 2: 55 max capacity, increased rate of fire Lv. 3: 66 max capacity ''Blood Stream'' -''' Fully automatic fire Lv. 1: 40 max capacity, bullet stagger Lv. 2: 45 max capacity Lv. 3: 50 max capacity Blood Spray - '''Semi-automatic shotgun burst Lv. 1: 10 max capacity, bullet knockdown Lv. 2: 20 max capacity, simultaneous shooting, increased number of buckshot Lv. 3: Increased bullet force ''Blood Bomb'' - Time-delayed stickybomb launcher Lv. 1: 5 max capacity Lv. 2: 12 max capacity, simultaneous shooting Lv. 3: 14 max capacity ''Blood Flame'' - Fireball launcher Lv. 1: 5 max capacity Lv. 2: 12 max capacity, simultaneous shooting Lv. 3: 14 max capacity ''Blood Hammer'' - Mini-rocket launcher Lv. 1: 3 max capacity Lv. 2: 7 max capacity, simultaneous shooting Lv. 3: 8 max capacity Powers and Abilities As a dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance as well as other traits. She has a natural immunity to most vampire weaknesses due to her human heritage on her mothers side such as hypersensitivity to holy items or places (such as a church or graveyard), the mystical purity of silver weapons, repulsion to garlic, stakes to the heart and so on; even has extremely high resistance to diseases, toxins and poisons. Although she doesn't have vampiric immortality, she is capable of living for a few centuries. She doesn’t seem to have a predatory thirst of blood to keep her body in peak condition or from shutting down, rather seems to casually enjoy feeding off blood of her own free will. Rayne is extremely powerful and equally as dangerous. Her upbringing, training and raging desire for vengeance has honed all of her physical and supernatural abilities, making her Brimstone’s most powerful and deadliest agent. Basic Combat * '''Kicking: Rayne utilizes her powerful legs almost exclusively rather than her fists (Probably because her hands are mostly occupied by her blades). She is able to perform many basic and advanced kicks from different martial art styles with ease. The speed and power of her kicks are strong enough to kill and send adult men flying off their feet. * Gunplay: Rayne has a liking for firearms and wields them with extraordinary skill. She can hold two in each hand, shoot simultaneously and track one or two targets with very high accuracy and precision without recoil hindering her aim even from long distance. * Feeding: Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to accelerate her healing and restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage; the more health her prey has the more Rage she acquires, gaining up to at least 1/3 of her maximum Rage with certain executions. While feeding, she can use her prey as a meat-shield and shoot at the same time if necessary. She can only take blood from humanoids. Even if the blood is diseased or poisoned, she’s immune to it. She can even feed on the blood of certain vampires, which restores her to full health almost immediately. * Jumping: In a single jump, Rayne is able to reach over 20 feet straight up in the air. She can also perform a spiraling rebound kick while jumping to breach weak obstacles, knock over enemies and gain extra distance. If jumping from very extreme heights, Rayne can survive and land on her feet, unfazed by the impact. * Spectracrobatics: Being naturally skilled with inhuman agility and balance, she can tightrope across extremely narrow walkways or wires that normally prove very difficult or impossible for humans, moving at full speed without falling or losing balance. She can walk up or across very steep surfaces and not lose her footing. Rayne is able to reach elevated places with any sturdy horizontal structure she is able to wrap her hands around and swing her body up to gain height, as well as wall-jump vertical surfaces. She can even squat or hang upside down from a pole and shoot her guns. She can grind down on rails or pipes at fast speeds, slashing or shooting if she pleases. Lastly, she can perform many different types of somersaults, backflips and cartwheels to flank an opponent or dodge an attack. Special Moves *'Extruded View': With Beliar's left eye, Rayne's sight is vastly improved. She uses this ability to give herself telescopic vision, it can be used to snipe enemies or view the environment from great distances. *'Rage Attack': At the cost of 1/3 her Rage, Rayne can execute an attack with her blades that’s slightly less powerful than a full Blood Rage attack but is more powerful than a normal attack and is accessible at any time and can normally kill non-bosses in one attack. (Theoretically, she should be able to perform three Rage Attacks with a full Rage meter, but in the first game only two are possible.) *'Harpoon Attack': When Rayne jumps in the air, she can lash out her harpoon to quickly pierce an enemy and momentarily knock them down. *'Twisted Wind': Shifting her weight and rapidly rotating her body upside down, Rayne sticks her leg straight out to strike those all around her and knock them back. *'Silver Circlet': Fully extending both her arms and blades, Rayne spins in place rapidly to slash those surrounding her. *'Quiet Thunder': Using the Carpathian Dragons, Rayne fires four single shots in different directions, a shotgun burst in front and then a single spin of her body while firing automatic shots, hitting everyone in close proximity and knocking them off their feet; but at the cost of 1/5 of the blood in the reservoirs. *'Shiva Aspect': Once Rayne focuses onto a target, she leaps in the air and delivers a strong homing kick to an enemies head, and then links several more kicks to others that are close by. *'Curtain Twice Torn': Once Rayne focuses onto a target, she leaps up in the air and raises one blade above her head, then accelerates back down and slams her blade into the ground, bisecting an enemy or two in half from head to groin. Aura Powers *'''Aura SenseBloodRayne'' name/'Aura Vision':BloodRayne 2 name Aura Vision allows Rayne to clearly see all living or reanimated enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see enemies and points of interest through walls and doors from far distances, and the strength of their aura gives her an indication of their health, power and current emotional state. This vision can be temporarily impeded by a combination of a bright flash and concussive pressure wave, like from a flash-bang grenade. * Ghost Feed: A ghost projection of Rayne targets the nearest or locked-on enemy and feeds silently, draining them completely and uninterrupted, even at far distances. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health while engaging other enemies. * Enthrall: The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it possesses the nearest or targeted enemy, causing them to fight for Rayne and serve as a distraction. Enthralled enemies are killed when the Rage meter depletes or take too much damage and die. It doesn’t work on large enemies or bosses. Rage Powers * Blood Rage: Rayne can enter a very powerful berserker state fueled by pure bloodlust and rage, but remains in control of herself due to her unique blades - canceling out of it whenever she chooses. In the first game, Rayne's blade and kick attacks become much stronger and more dynamic, she moves a little faster, and it lasts for 30 seconds, though she still takes damage and could be killed in this state originally. There are five attack combos that are linked by attacking within a few seconds of each one, successful hits proceeds to the next combo. In the second game, she can’t be knocked over by enemies and is invulnerable but cannot block. Dismemberment is much easier to achieve in this state. However, instead of losing health, her Rage depletes as she gets hit, acting as a second health bar. * Blood Fury: Blood Fury is the ascended form of Blood Rage where her strength is increased even further and her blades surge with dark power, almost doubling in length with glowing red runes along the sides. In this state, Rayne causes more damage to enemies who can’t restrain her frenzy of attacks, breaking through defenses easily with slashes and kicks; and just as with Blood Rage, she can’t be knocked over and nor can she block. She burns through her Rage faster in this state than in Blood Rage but is still invulnerable. * Blood Storm: Rayne becomes the epicenter of a miniature blood-hurricane, killing and disintegrating most weaker enemies within its radius instantly into red mist. Some large enemies and powerful bosses are not killed by Blood Storm instantly, but are still damaged by it. This ability requires that her Rage be filled to maximum. Once used, this ability drains all of her Rage. Speed Powers * Dilated Perception: Rayne's reflexes and perception are accelerated, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time by processing visual information faster in her brain. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to oncoming dangers. Note that everything still moves at the same relative speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. In the second game, this ability very slowly drains her Rage but still functions even when empty. * Super Speed: Rayne's perception of time is slowed with Dilated Perception, but her speed has increased to faster than normal. Allowing her to easily gain an advantage as her opponents see her moving almost as a blur. * Freeze Time: Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time completely. However, Rayne's speed and perception is so dramatically accelerated that she moves faster than the human eye can see - enemies hardly seem to move and she can casually walk past bullets or explosions briefly as her Rage drains fast. Skills * Master Assassin * Master Infiltrator * Supernatural Slayer * Master Huntress/Tracker * Stealth Proficiency * Blade Proficiency * Chain Harpoon Proficiency * Firearms Proficiency * Markswoman Proficiency * Tactician * Espionage Proficiency * Multilingual * Expert Pilot * World-Class Athlete * World-Class Acrobat/Gymnast * Master Martial Artist * Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult Weaknesses Rayne only has two significant weaknesses. While she can sustain damage by other means, these are a direct result of her hybrid nature. * Sunlight: Rayne can tolerate sunlight to a certain degree, unlike most vampires who burn to ashes within direct sunlight almost instantly. But she can't withstand it for a long period of time; when the sun's rays shine on her it causes smoke to evaporate off her skin, slowly burning until her health is depleted. * Water: She cannot withstand fresh or saltwater for extended periods of time as it will burn her like acid. Small amounts, such as rain, snow or mist does practically no harm and causes only irritation, but large volumes or submersion will accelerate damage significantly. Holy water doesn't have any extended effects, it damages like normal water. Trivia *Rayne is the first video-game character that appeared in , in the October 2004 U.S. edition as part of an article entitled "Gaming Grows Up". *She was originally was going to have a "militant, dark Gothic look a brunette with tight buns in her hair and a very severe body line" the character went through several design changes, with an active goal to make her as appealing and distinctive as possible in order to create a franchise with lasting appeal. *Rayne's character was inspired by an existing Terminal Reality-created character, the dhampir Svetlana Lupescu, who appeared in their 1999 game . *In BloodRayne 2, in the beginning cinematic inside Zerenski's Ball he asks her if she would like a glass of wine, to which she replies with the classic Dracula quote "I never drink wine." This might also reference Zerenski's classical vampire horror abilities of transforming into bats as a boss later on in the level. * She placed eleventh on the list of the "Top 50 Sexiest Vampires. * described providing voice acting for the character as "a blast", though added she couldn't say she identified with the character. Bailey stated that during voice acting sessions, the director would occasionally approach her with changes to the game's script; if the dialog was nasty enough to cause her to blush while saying the lines, he felt the change was good. stated Rayne's appearance had a large impact upon her, citing Rayne's red hair and her desire to further understand the character. She went on to further describe her portrayal of the character as exhibiting "lots of sadness" as well as "strong sense of justice". *Rayne appears as a playable bonus character in another Majesco game , where player kills zombies in New York during Christmas. She can be unlocked after completing all missions, or obtaining gold medal on mission 33. Once unlocked, she can then be bought for 1250000$ ingame money. Rayne is limited by the gamestyle though, and only uses ranged weapons, not her signature hand-blades. *Rayne was featured subtlety as an avatar in the movie Ready Player One. Just as the final battle is starting and all the players are running into battle, she can be seen in the shot with Tracer, standing very close to Lara Croft on the far left side of the screen with one of her blades held in the air and shouting “First to the key” with the others. Her outfit and bright red hair could be seen for a split second. Gallery Rayne concept.jpg|The original beta version of Rayne; then Svetlana Lupescu Rayne BloodRayne costume 2.jpg|The first in-game model Rayne BloodRayne costume 1.jpg|Rayne in BloodRayne Rayne BloodRayne 2 costume.jpg|Rayne in BloodRayne 2 Rayne dress.jpg|Rayne in a dress in BloodRayne 2 Rayne_(Comic_book_series).jpg|Rayne in the comic book series Dark_Rayne_(Comic_book_series).jpg|Rayne's dark alter ego in the comic book series Dark Rayne.jpg|Dark Rayne in BloodRayne 2 1052049-bloodrayne 10.jpg|Cut-scene model in BloodRayne 2 Cowgirl Rayne.jpg|Alternate costume Cowgirl Rayne Schoolgirl Rayne.jpg|Alternate costume Schoolgirl Rayne Rayne dress with weapons.jpg MynceRayne.jpg Dr Báthory Mengele.jpg 829978-skies afair.jpg Mynce and Rayne look at remains.jpg Screenshot (24).png Rayne (Fan Art, User Picture, Night Vision, 1).jpg Rayne-Bloodrayne-Series.jpg Rayne-japan.png Rayne changes.jpg Новый рисунок (4).jpg Bloodr.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:BloodRayne: Betrayal characters Category:Female characters Category:Dhampir Category:Brimstone society members